Courtney
Courtney, labeled The Type A, was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Killer Beavers, she also comes back in Total Drama Wild West as a part of the Poisonous Pythons and Total Drama Toxic Brawl on Mutant Laser Squirrels. Courtney returns to compete in Total Drama Back in Action, as apart of the team Cutthroat Castmates. Courtney then returns to compete in Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare, as apart of Fortaleza. Personality Courtney thinks of herself as a born leader, and this often leads to her not letting others have a chance to take control. Although she is extremely bossy, competitive, critical, and even manipulative at times, she can be genuinely civil and polite to her fellow competitors. As an overachiever, she has a tendency to overreact when things go wrong. She has become notorious among the cast for constantly reminding them of her CIT experience. The severity of Courtney's behavior ranges from bossy to extremely antagonistic. When she wants something, she will fight to the death to get it. However, sometimes her determination ultimately leads to her own demise. Courtney has exceptional athletic abilities, such as lifting amounts of weight much greater than her own. She values the prize money over even her closest relationships. Her skewed priorities coupled with her harsh tendencies have resulted in her becoming a very unpopular contestant. Total Drama Returns to the Island Courtney returns to compete in Total Drama Returns to the Island, with even more energy to win. Courtney instantly shows signs that she is a fearless competitor who came to win the money, even if she has to lie, back-stab, or fight her way to the $1,000,000. Courtney is placed on the Killer Beavers, where she instantly joins an alliance by the name of the Killer Beavers Alliance. After losing the challenge, Courtney easily decides to vote out Dave, calling his dozens of alliances very jeopardizing to her team. In Volleybrawl, Courtney is seen in the lunchroom, angrily scolding her teammates, even throwing her disgusting bowl of food in Scott's face. Her team are tempted to vote her out at the next elimination ceremony. At the challenge, Courtney went up against Scarlett, but sadly, she loses. She's saddened by this loss, but her team forgives her, and it was later forgotten because the Beavers won their first challenge. Her team had high-fived each other, including Scott, who runs off in nervousness once he realizes he's high-fiving Courtney. She glares at him in confusion. Even though her team expects her to be proud of them this time now that they've won in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, she assures them that this winning streak won't last too long and they shouldn't be so certain. In the next challenge, which was a numbers guessing challenge, Courtney goes up against Tyler. Courtney guessed the number closer to the one Chef was thinking of. She's about to cheer for herself until she notices Scott entering the challenge late. She insults his tardiness in the challenge and seems even more furious when the Beavers ended up losing again. At the elimination ceremony, Courtney votes off Leshawna along with her alliance, believing that she is the most useless member on the team. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, Courtney wakes up early to prepare herself for the challenge. When Chef comes to announce it, Courtney is seen being one of the only contestants to not seem too concerned, saying it was a complete bluff by Chef or Chris and that they should just get on with the challenge. Her care for others is put to the test when competitors are made to believe that fellow ones have been murdered. Surprisingly she does care for the well-being of teammates up for death and cheers along with the rest of them when they win. She happily enjoys eating food alongside the rest of them, and also seems happy where on the movie projector, she watches Dawn get eliminated, very happy that she is gone. In the following episode, Courtney isn't seen doing much in the episode. She is seen not helping her team during the challenge. When her team lost the challenge, she votes off Scott along with her alliance, considering him useless on the team. Scott is seen extremely mad at Courtney and Sky that they betrayed him and eliminated him. The five remaining Beavers wake up with four of them regretting voting off Scott in Relay Feelings Speed Fast, Courtney realizes that Scott may have had some feelings for her. She also realized that if her team were to lose again she would be eliminated. She's relieved when Cameron beats the other team by a landslide, though this might just be because she knows she would've been eliminated otherwise. Courtney merges with the rest of the remaining contestants left in the game. Courtney seems proud of herself, mentioning that it was no surprise that she'd make it this far. She does feel pressured by other competitors though, saying that they are just as capable as she is. She seems jealous when Lindsay and Noah win immunity, but feels secure in knowing that plenty of people are voting for Heather. She happily votes her off. Before the episode ended, Courtney notices that Duncan and Sky are starting to hang out more and more, This leads to Courtney becoming jealous and asking Tyler for help. She tries and pressures Tyler into trying to break them up, however, Tyler tells Courtney that he won't, as he is friends with both Duncan and Sky and will not ruin their relationship. In Puzzle Riot, in the beginning of the episode, Courtney is seen arguing with Gwen, which causes almost the whole cast to awaken to them. Courtney states in the confessional that if she's going down, she's taking Gwen with her. When the challenge is revealed to be a caption challenge, the players are shocked to learn that they had to make a joke about Cameron's mom, though Courtney has no problem in doing so. As Cameron sobs after insults thrown, unlike other apologetic people, Courtney feels no remorse, saying that if insults are true, then Cameron looks just like his mother. Contestants try their best to silence her. With this competitive boost from others hatred, Courtney successfully gets one caption right but is beaten by Noah and Cody in the end. She doesn't seem to care when Lindsay is eliminated. In Korean Teaching or Learning, once again Courtney and Gwen are arguing, because of the way Courtney had treated Cameron in the previous episode. Courtney wants Gwen to be gone as soon as possible. As karma for her boastfulness and arrogance, Courtney does the worst in the Korean trivia challenge, begging for it to change. Courtney was furious at everyone, especially her secret alliance with Sky, Cameron and Duncan. In a double elimination, she takes the Boat of Losers with Gwen, and was left speechless. Courtney cameos along with the other eliminated contestants inside a cage in Final Four Face Off! Courtney is seen rooting for Tyler over any of the other contestants, calling them all backstabbers and liars. She is seen trying to apologize to Scott, but fails miserably, as he refuses to accept her apology for voting him off. She is seen disappointed when she discovers that Tyler is eliminated, but does now want Sky to win. Despite being mad at Sky for betraying her, Courtney sided with her to win in the finale, partly due to her conflict with Cameron. She is seen cheering when Sky wins, and throws her up in the air along with most contestants. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction In the Season 2 premiere, Courtney tries to apologize to Scott multiple times but to no avail. The challenge is to pick ten items then Chris judges what items are best. Courtney does not seem fond of Sugar. In fact, Courtney takes pleasure in insulting her most of the times. Courtney tries to fight with Scott who was the leader. But Scott just ignored her, saying that she doesn't deserve to be captain. Dancing With Cowboys In the challenge, the contestants are supposed to sing the lyrics of a song they make up. In this episode Courtney tries to make an alliance with Scott, But it backfires as Scott doesn't think that he should trust her. Courtney is one person who makes her team lose and is eliminated. Courtney thinks that Scott voted for her, but he assures her that he never would do that. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Courtney is briefly mentioned by Scott at the beginning of the episode. He brings up how he wishes she hadn't been voted off as he enjoyed watching her continuously apologize to him and that eventually he might've actually made her an ally. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Scott briefly mentions Courtney when Ezekiel returns instead of her. He brings up how she was a much more deserving person to return, disappointed by the result of Ezekiel returning instead. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Courtney is introduced, and immediately tries to befriend Scott, although Scott simply ignores her. She doesn't really say much, but she does contribute in the challenge, but her team ends up losing. Later on, Courtney manipulates Lightning into trusting her, so they make an alliance, but Courtney calls Lightning very gullible. In the next episode, Scott warns Lightning that being in an alliance with Courtney isn't a good idea, but Lightning doesn't really listen to him. In the paintball challenge, Courtney ends up shooting Beth, who is on her own team, causing her team to be upset. Their team ends up losing, and at the elimination ceremony, she gets one vote, but Cody goes home. In Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder, Courtney forces her team to eat the food to win the challenge, including encouraging Lightning that the food is protein, and shoving Duncan's face in the food. She even yells at Chris and Chef to stop laughing at her, but she ends up being out of the challenge, although her team wins for the first time. In her final episode of competing, she doesn't really do anything and her teams loses again for the third time. Scott decides to vote out Courtney, but Lightning stays true to his word with Courtney. At the elimination ceremony, Courtney is eliminated, and she immediately thinks that Lightning betrayed her, but he confronts her that he never did. Scott seems satisfied with Courtney going, and she goes off to Playa Des Losers. In In Chris We Trust, Courtney is seen complaining about how she didn't make it farther, and she starts with fight with Lindsay after she said nobody likes her. The continuously fight and argue throughout the entire episode. In the trivia challenge, Courtney and Jasmine are the last two, but Jasmine gets the last question correct and wins, which makes Courtney extremely mad. She becomes so mad that she starts throwing chairs all over the place. In the second Playa Des Losers episode, Courtney is only seen complaining about her not being in the final three, and yelling at Lindsay that nobody likes her. In the season finale, Jo kisses Scott to make Brick jealous, but this aggravates Courtney, and Courtney and Jo end up fighting each other. Also, Courtney roots for Lightning over Staci since he was in her alliance. She tries to encourage him to win, but her pick to win ends up losing the season to the winner, Staci. Courtney is shocked and complains when she finds out she wasn't picked for the next season, Total Drama All-Stars Take 2. Total Drama Back in Action Appearances Voting History Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= Courntey Naked.png| Courtney Sit.png| CourtneySafe_TDAS_Ep01.png| Courtney TDAS Pose 18.png Courtney TDAS Pose 21.png CourtneySittingWooHoo.png Cortney.PNG| Court.png| Courtney Happy.png| Courtney.148.png| courtneyStand.png| Courtney_Cheering4.PNG| Courtney_Cheerings.png| CourtneyCheering3.PNG| Courtney_Smile.png| Courtney_TDAS_Pose_1.png| Courtney333.png| Courtney2014.png| Courtneyblushalone.png| CourtneyClap.PNG| Courtneycrouched.png| CourtneyDance.png| courtneydance2.png| Courtneydsjkafhldgf.png| CourtneyEvil.png| Courtneyfawn.png| Courtneylookdownscared.png| CourtneyOut.png| CourtneyReadyJump_TDAS_Ep01.png| CourtneyScaredHamster.png| CourtneyWalking!.png| CourtneyWet.png| ONUDCourtney1.png| ONUDCourtney2.png| Tdas_courtney_174x252.png| Courtney TDAS Pose 14.png Courtney TDAS Pose 16.png Courtney TDAS Pose 17.png Courtney TDAS Pose 19.png Courtney TDAS Pose 20.png Courtney TDAS Pose 22.png Courtney TDAS Pose 23.png Courtney TDAS Pose 25.png Courtney TDAS Pose 8.jpg CourtneyProfile.jpg |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= KillerBeaversAreFormed.png|Courtney is placed on the Killer Beavers. ScottandCourtneyGetsMallows.png|Courtney gets her first marshmallow. DaveisEliminated.png|Courtney watches as Dave is shot out the Arrow of Shame. Courtney mad.png|Courtney mad at last episodes lost. TheKillerBeaversPeanutGalleryEp02.png|Courtney in the Peanut Gallery. CourtneyIsSleeping.png|Courtney is sleeping. TheKillerBeaversLost.png|Courtney's team lost again! LeshawnaisEliminated.png|Courtney watches as LeShawna is shot out the Arrow of Shame. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 2= See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Killer Beavers Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Poisonous Pythons Category:Mergers in Season 1 Category:Non-Mergers in Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Anti-Villains Category:8th place Category:17th place Category:Non-Mergers in Season 4 Category:Cameo Characters Category:Merged Category:Non Merged Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Season 6 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants Category:21st place Category:11th place Category:Winners